Twins in Shohoku High
by Dark silhouette
Summary: This is about Rukawa and his twin brother with different personalities. In short different from rukawa....Pls. submit your reviews
1. Default Chapter

"Twins in Shohoku High"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kringg.kring...kring...kring...kring...kring....kring...kring... kring...kring..kring...kring..kring..kring...kring...kringg....  
  
"Doaho!" Kaede Rukawa murmured to himself and got out of bed. The phone had been ringing 5 times now and he just ignored it, but now he's forced to do so because the stupid thing disturbs his sleep.  
  
"Hello?" he asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Rukawaaa!" his mother's voice rang through the phone line so hard that he had to pull the handset away from his ear  
  
"What?!" he asked sleepily, like he didn't care whether his mother shouted or not.  
  
"Is it so hard for you to answer the phone? I had been calling you since 8 and It's past 10am, you should be up by now, and that gave me an idea that you're still sleeping!!" his mother said "Its weekends today, have you done your tasks by now? How about your laundries, your dishes? Be responsible enough! You're acting childish! Am I right or am I right?  
  
"Huh? he asked dreamily.  
  
"AND WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" His mother shouted  
  
"Just call back when you're temper is gone" he told his mother and put back the receiver."  
  
"Not long when he put the receiver back that the phone rang again."  
  
"Hello?" he asked again  
  
"Just don't ever do that again or I'll dunk your head on a basket ball ring!" his mother shouted.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He said so soft that his mother didn't even heard it.  
  
"Anyway, let's go to the topic why I called."  
  
"As his mother talks, Rukawa is not paying any attention and he feels sleepy so..  
  
"zzzzzzz..... z-z-zz-zz-z-zz-z-z-z... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
"I want you to go here in U.S," his mother continued to talk. Not aware that her son is now sleeping.  
  
zzzz-zzzzzzz-zzzzz....zzzzzzz-zzzz- zzzzzzz....zzzz-zzzzzz-zzzz  
  
"Rukawa's snore is now louder than before .... And this time his mother heard it"  
  
"RUKAWA! YOU HEAVY-EYED CHAP! WAKE UP!" his mom shouted  
  
"Sorry." (yawn) "what was that?"  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"Gomenasai?".....SILENCE......and he heard a heavy sigh escaped her mother's lips.  
  
"Oh never mind, nothings gonna change anyways." His mother said, " I just want you here in US now....  
  
"WHAT?! NOW?! AS IN NOW?! ARE YOU NUTS?! Rukawa shouted in the phone, "I have basketball games coming up in the next few months...  
  
"Who told you that you are going to stay here for a month?! His mother cut his sentence while laughing, "No one will stand your attitude so I'll assume that I'll going to send you back there at a short time."  
  
"HUH, LIAR!! If I know, all the girls there is pestering you because of me.rukawa thought.  
  
Ding-dong! Ding-dong!  
  
"Mom' someone's at the door. Just call me later ok?"  
  
"Hey wait! I still have something to say.. (click)!  
  
"Rukawa had put back the receiver."  
  
"After Rukawa had set back the receiver, he went slowly to the door, grateful that he got rid of his mother."  
  
Ding-dong! Ding-dong!  
  
"Doaho! Can't you wait?!" he said to the door then slowly opened it.  
  
"At first he didn't realized who was the person standing at his doorway so he looked more closely. Then after he realized who the person is, he was paralyzed, as if a thunder struck him in his chest.  
  
"Hi!" the person at the door said to him. He didn't know what to do because he even couldn't imagine that this person could be standing at his door this very minute. Then as if the guy at the door was just an illusion, rukawa slammed the door back  
  
"No. He can't be....here..... He asked in his thoughts after a long silence.  
  
Ding-dong! Ding-dong!  
  
"OH NO!! THIS IS GONNA BE BIG TROUBLE!!!!" he said to himself and again slowly opened the door.  
  
"Onichan!" the person at the door shouted and smiled to him then stepped inside the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" rukawa asked, slowly regaining his composure.  
  
"Why, to visit my brother of course" he replied  
  
"What for?" rukawa asked again  
  
"What do you mean what for?" "Rukawa you're my brother" Can't you remember me? I'm your brother Wakeru. I mean your twin brother. He said with a grin.  
  
"So?" rukawa asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by SO? Wakeru asked unwittingly. "Aren't you happy to see me? My dear twin brother" then took a stroll inside the house carrying his backpack.  
  
"I like your house, it seems so nice outside but (look around) I think I should help you clean up."  
  
"I don't need your help. I can manage on my own." rukawa said to him  
  
"I can see that" he said simply then grinned an innocent grin, which made rukawa more irritated.  
  
Even though they were twins, wakeru is the youngest and more immature than him, which made him the favorite of their mother.  
  
"Oh, this is worse. I invited trouble in my house" he thought while watching his brother walk inside his house  
  
Examining the place, he shouted with a big smile on his face, "Oh Brother! I love your place! Go to US now and I'll take care of everything!" he ran towards Rukawa and hugged him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Get off of me you perverted maniac! Just don't you dare do that again! Hmmph! Pea brain!" Rukawa shouted.  
  
"Oh dear, you are so cold. So," with a mischievous smile he continued, "Still don't have a girlfriend?" After a minute of silence, no one replied. "Brother?"  
  
" I'm going. Where's the ticket."  
  
"Whoa! I think you have to teach me first what to do.."  
  
Rukawa stared at him for quite a long time. Finally, he replied, "Sleep."  
  
"WHAT!?! SLEEP!?! That's all?" Then he heard the door slammed.  
  
Then he ran after his brother outside.."Hey! Wait.wait..your clothes!" but rukawa paid him no Attention "Okay, fine! I'm so ready to go to school tomorrow!" then he jumped happily towards the door.  
  
  
  
[Authors Note:] Hey peeps! How's my fic.? Thanks to my friends Camille and Tammie for helping me with this one. Will you please submit your reviews coz I want to know if there are any comments and suggestions regarding my fic. or if it is boring or what. Pls. Keep in touch and tell me what's wrong. And I also want to now if you peeps still want me to continue this. THANKS  
  
P.S I'm sorry if there's any grammatical error found coz I'm not very good in grammar. Arigatou Gozaimasu 


	2. Another's Identity

"Another's IDENTITY"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It's a very beautiful morning and Wakeru work up early, eager to go to school.  
  
"Today's my first day of school," he thought while sitting comfortably in his brother's bed. "I should know what I am to do today". Then a thought stuck him, "What does Rukawa do in school? Except from sleeping in class and basketball? He thought for quite a long time, "Oh, never mind," he mumbled to himself while getting out of bed. "Onichan will not get mad if I made some mistakes, will he? He then slowly walked to the shower room.  
  
"Oh you look so good," He said while smirking in front of the mirror. ~ ~ ~ o ~ ~ ~ When he was near the campus he saw a girl, a very beautiful girl (for him) standing in front of the gate.  
  
"Who is that? He asked himself, "Maybe one of Rukawa's fans", "I'll ask her," then he walked slowly towards the girl, but before he arrived at the gate where the girl is standing, a bunch of girls assault him, overwhelmed by his smiling face as if this is their first time to see him smiling..well...actually..this is really their first time.  
  
"Oh, no! This is not good. I didn't think that rukawa has so many fans here in shohoku high."  
  
"Hey! Hey! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!! STOP PLEASE!!! He shouted to them because they fiddle with his bones.  
  
Then out of nowhere, someone pushed the girls away.  
  
"Thanks for that." He said when the girls were out of sight. "Who are you?" he asked the guy with glasses.  
  
The guy stared at him like he was thinking whether Wakeru was just making fun of him. Then he smiled, "Anzai sensei wants to see you after class, and after that he ran to his direction.  
  
"Weird..." Wakeru said while scratching his head. " Who the heck is Mr. Anzai.umm.aha! Perhaps, its my big brother's teacher! Hehe..i should have known.but wait...where in the world will I meet him???"  
  
A girl passed by and Wakeru grabbed her arm gently.." hey!"  
  
The girl stared at him while blushing furiously. " umm..hello?" he said.  
  
The girl swallowed hardly and replied, " umm.yes?" using her small voice.  
  
"Hey, this is the girl in front of the gate that I want to approach a while ago." He thought  
  
Wakeru smiled and said, " say, you're so cute! What's your name?"  
  
" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!" the girl screamed while her face was red all over.  
  
Wakeru raised his eyebrow, "Pardon?"  
  
The girl inhaled deeply and said, "nothing."  
  
"Anyway where can I find..."  
  
"My home?"  
  
"Uh.yeah. But apart from that, where can I find Mr. Anzai?"  
  
"Who?" The girl asked  
  
"Mr. Anzai" he repeated.  
  
"Coach Anzai, you mean?"  
  
"So Mr. Anzai is rukawa's coach in basketball huh.." he thought then said "Uh, yes,. where can I find him?"  
  
"In the gym, of course." "Where else could you find him."  
  
"Oh, yeah..." then flashes her a big smile which made her blush again  
  
"What's your name?" Wakeru asked after a long silence  
  
"Huh? my name? I ..I..thought..you .know ...my..na.name.the girl looked upset by the question.  
  
"Uh, I know your name..I'm asking for your nickname. Wakeru made an alibi with a nervous grin  
  
"Oh," the girl smiled and replied "I have no nickname..but you can still call me by my first name, Haruko.  
  
"Haruko-san" what a very beautiful name" he thought  
  
Ringgg..ring...ring...  
  
"Oh! That's the bell!" haruko said while starting to run  
  
"Wait!, where can I find the classroom for section 10?" he asked hurriedly  
  
"There, In the third floor of that building (points to a building). Then after that she started to run  
  
"See you later.!" He shouted to Haruko  
  
Then Haruko waved while blushing. "He seems so weird today .. but.. Nevertheless.... (smiles) he said I'm cute" she thought while running.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ o ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ In Class..  
  
"Oh it's a good thing Mr. Rukawa that you are very alive today in my class." His teacher told him...Wakeru smiled and raised his hand again to recite.  
  
"That's his 20th recitation for this class," someone whispered. "What about the class after this?" Don't tell me he'll answer all of them." It's not like the old rukawa, maybe he ate something bad that made him alive today but wait until tomorrow.. he will be the same old sleepy-headed guy again." someone said "Hey guys, aren't you happy that rukawa is not that sleepy- headed anymore?.. yet, he's cute" a girl said while blushing  
  
"Ssh...sssshhhhhhhh.. quiet class, listen to Mr. Rukawa.. he's rarely speak in class so you should remember this significant moment..."  
  
"Oh this is a miracle" ^_^ the teacher said dreamily. "At last, I have someone who will listen to me now." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ o ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After Class..(in the corridor)  
  
Eeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk....eeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkk.... Someone screamed in the corridor. "What's the matter miss?" someone asked the girl who screamed..." ru. ru. ka.wa..she stammered and looked like she was floating in heaven. Then after a moment of silence, the girl talked out loud "Rukawa talked to me and helped me...eek..eekk." the girl started screaming again. "What really happened miss?" someone insisted. "It's like this.." the girl said.."When I was walking right here in this corridor, carrying some stack of books that was supposed to be brought back to the library, I lost balance and the books fell to the floor, and it just happened that rukawa was passing right in front of me. When he saw me, he eagerly helped me get the books that was scattered on the floor. When all the books was gathered, he asked if he could help me bring it back .. But .. But.. (blushing) I can't respond because I was so overwhelmed by his by his gentleman attitude. So, without words, he, carrying all the books, accompanied me to the library and after that he brought me back here, but before he go...he..he..he.. asked for my name. It was just a while ago when I realized what happened and I started screaming" the girl said to the crowd. And when she realized that the crowd was staring at her, she blushed from head to toe realizing that she was sharing her story to the whole school. And when she couldn't take the embarrassment she searched for anything to help her escape the crowd. "Oh I .. I .. Just remembered that I still have something to do for the next subject" See Ya! Then the girl walked backward with her face in the crowd. When the girl was gone, the crowd dispersed slowly. Not very long when the incident happened that everybody was talking about it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ o ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh no I'm lost!" wakeru said while scanning the crowd for help. "I wish I asked for a guide" he mumbled to himself then walked towards the gardener. "ummm..excuse me sir, can I ask where the gym is?" After he got instructions, he thanked the man and ran to his direction "I'm very, very, super, dooper, LATE!" he said to himself. Then a voice spoke in his mind "That's what you get when taking another's identity"  
  
~ ~ ~ o ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay guys! Line up! Atendance.." Ayako, the shohoku's team manager shouted. When the team settled down, she started calling the names of the member. "Hisashi Mitsui",  
  
"present" mitsui said,  
  
"Hanamichi Sakuragi",  
  
"present" sakuragi shouted while staring at haruko with heart shaped eyes, but haruko wasn't paying any attention to him becoz she's trying to find rukawa among the players, "where is he?" she asked her friends.  
  
Then Ayako called rukawa's name "Kaede Rukawa" long silence "Rukawa" she called again another moment of silence then ayako scanned the players "where is he? He's not like this. He's always punctual when it comes to basketball" she thought "Maybe there's something wrong..." then suddenly the door swung violently.  
  
"Gomenasai, I'm late" wakeru said apologetically, having a hard time breathing. But before ayako can say a word "Nya ha ha ha ha" a guy laughed rowdily "look at him" he pointed to wakeru "look at his face" "Nya ha ha ha" they looked at wakeru and suddenly all of them broke out laughing because of wakeru's face full of mud. (after he asked the gardener, a black cat chased him ferociously up to the gym, but before he got to the gym, he lost balance and fell to the mud then he went inside) Ayako took out her fan and started.."WHIP" "WHAM"! "BOOM"! and shouted "MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS" then to rukawa "Go change your uniform now. We have to start" "ummm.where's the locker?" wakeru asked her, then ayako said, "When you fell to the mud, did your memory went black or got out of your head?" then smiled and said "straight ahead, then left, turn right, walk straight and the door 3rd from the left". Wakeru stared at her, stunned. Then when he got there, he sighed heavily and said to himself "now what am I going to do?" "I don't know anything about basketball" "I don't even know how to dribble a ball"...  
  
Meanwhile: "Hey! Hey! Hey! Can you see him?" one from rukawa's fan asked the other girl in the window (coz they're peeping from the locker room) "Yes! Yes! He's taking off his clothes now" "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk" the girl giggled, " he's so muscular" "oooooooohhhhh" "eeekkkk" "he's taking off his pants!!!!" then suddenly a ball came flying towards them "OUCH!!" "Who did that?" ..  
  
[Author's note: Sumimasen!!! Sorry if the 2nd chapter is only now uploaded bec. I have soooo many things to do. Sorry again.. Hope you'll like this even if this is long.. Actually I've finished this a month ago but I don't have time to upload it.sorry for the grammar. Sorry if the ending is cliff- hanging.. SORRY for all. GOMENASAI.^_~]  
  
SPECIAL MENTION: Thanks for the people who submitted their reviews in my previous chapter. It helped me a lot! Hope you'll also submit your reviews in this chap.( Don't forget! Tell me if anything is wrong in this fic. OK? Thanks also for those who told me the faults in my first fic. I appreciate it! REALLY!!! 


End file.
